Unforgiveable
by silverfox45
Summary: Full sum inside. narusasu/sasunaru, narusai, itasasu brotherly fluff. Sasuke's entire life collapsed, thanks to a certain blond. Now Naruto must get pass an overprotective brother, while trying to win back Sasuke's trust and forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

**Silverfox**: I'm back with another story. My others will be updated soon enough.

**Sasuke**: Another one. Are you ever going to finish your other stories?

**Silverfox**: (shrugs) I will. I got a bunch of chapters done. Just too lazy to edit them, right now. Hehe.

**Naruto**: Well ok. Ignore Sasuke. He's kind of in a bad mood.

**Sasuke**: I am not.

**Silverfox**: Right, whatever you say Sasu-chan. Here's the summary.

**Summary**: AU. What happens, when everything you thought you knew was thrown down the drain. All of it in one single moment, that changed how you see everything. Just this one moment and everything you knew crashed and burned. Well that is how life is and those left behind suffer. Well this happened to Sasuke, just one moment he confronted his lover Naruto for two years. What he found out changed everything, which left him extremely hurt. He has no one to turn too, well expect for caring older brother who would do anything to protect his younger sibling. Naruto on the other hand, realizes his mistake a little too late, and now he must fix everything. But to do that, he must get pass an overprotective brother and win Sasuke's trust and forgiveness back. But that task is going to be a lot harder than Naruto ever expected. Sasunaru/narusasu, Itasasu, brotherly fluff, narusai.

**Sasuke**: Don't call me Sasu-chan. And interesting story.

**Silverfox**: Aw thanks Sasu. Anyways please enjoy this new story. I'll try to get my updates up as soon as possible. And please **NO FLAMES**. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Darkness seemed to cover the area, as a massive storm was just starting to come to life. Sasuke smiled slightly, as he made his way into a small cafe. The cafe was called Mew Cafe and the place was famous for young people. They also made the best pastries and special treats that many craved for. Sasuke was here to pick up, a dessert for after dinner. His brother was waiting in the car outside for him. Sasuke just smiled as he made his way into the cafe. He looked at the different pastries and treats looking for something good to pick up. As he was sorting through his thoughts, he heard the chimes ring, signally that someone else just walked in. He chose to ignore it, until he heard a familiar voice. Sasuke whipped around and what he saw; shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces. There in front of him, was his boyfriend Naruto hanging off another guy, who Sasuke recognized to be Sai. They kissed, before moving towards an empty booth to make out with no interruptions. That hurt, so badly, especially finding out that his long-term boyfriend was cheating on him. Sasuke began to wonder, how long this was going on.

See, Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for two years now and Sasuke couldn't be happier. He never felt so complete in his entire life. Sasuke met Naruto, at the starting of high school. They were very bitter rivals and were always completing against each other. But from rivals it went to friendship than eventually they started dating, causing their relationship to mellow out. By their fourth date, Naruto asked Sasuke to be his boyfriend and Sasuke rapidly agreed. Since then they've been through their ups and downs. One of their big challenges that they had to face was getting Sasuke's brother to approve. It took lots of persuading, before his brother finally agreed. After that, they were blissfully happy or that was what Sasuke thought. But seeing Naruto here with someone else, hurt him beyond belief. So he decided to get to the bottom of it once and for all. No matter how much it would hurt in the end. Sasuke figured it was just his stupid Uchiha pride, when he just wanted to run out of there and back home to shed his tears.

Sasuke took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He walked over to the booth, Sai and Naruto were making out in. He slammed his palms down on the table, to get their attention. Both boys separated, startled and panting heavily, from their intense make out session. Naruto turned his head to the side, noticing that his boyfriend was glaring at him. He placed a hand behind his head, sheepishly, "I didn't know you were here Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at the blonde, "Well is that so. So tell me Naruto, how long has this being going on for?"

Naruto was panicking, "It's not what it looks like Sasuke. I swear."

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah right. I can see you both clearly. And it looked like you were enjoying it and kissing him back Naruto. So tell me how fucking long?"

Sasuke was hurt and anger, so he turned his words into anger to cover up the hurt he was feeling right now. He was literally dreading what Naruto's answer would be.

Naruto straightened himself up, before Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. He pulled the blonde boy towards his chest, before sucking and biting the blonde's neck. Naruto moaned as he felt Sai teasing, his sensitive spot. A shiver ran down the blonde's spine as the boy closed his eyes in complete bliss.

"Nah... Sai stop it," pleaded Naruto as he moaned.

Sai chuckled, "But you're so beautiful Naru-chan."

He attacked the boy's neck again, causing Naruto to moan louder as he tilted his head to the side, giving Sai better access to his neck. Sai snickered as he ravished the other boy.

Sasuke, having seen enough slammed his hands on the table. He glared at the two boys, with his cold mask on. He glared at both of them, before turning his icy glare on Naruto, "Explain now."

Naruto gulped, pushing Sai off of him. He could tell his boyfriend was not happy. So he decided to answer Sasuke, "Umm... about four months after we started our relationship."

The cold mask shattered in a matter of minutes. Sasuke's eyes shone bright with hurt and unshed tears, "Than you lead me on for two fucking years Naruto."

Naruto shrugged, "I guess you can say that."

"Why Naruto? Why the hell did you do it for? I thought I gave you everything including my heart. And this is how you repay me? I thought we were happy together," replied Sasuke angrily.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head, "Well you see Sasuke. Four months after we started, I met Sai completely by chance. And we just sort of clicked. We started to see each other more and more, as feelings skyrocketed than we sort of started to secretly going out."

Sasuke looked straight at Naruto, "So what was I Naruto? Did I even mean anything to you?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Well, at first, I thought you were just hot and I wanted to date you. So I asked you out. But then when I wasn't getting anything out of the relationship I meet Sai and we just totally fell for each other."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke as he explained. Sai still had his arms around the boy's waist, holding him close and possessively. He was looking at Sasuke with a smug look on his face. Sasuke on the other hand, felt utterly betrayed.

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke gathered his wits. The cold mask was thrown back on his face, shielding Naruto from the hurt and pain, hidden in the depths of his onyx eyes.

"If that is so, why did you keep our relationship on still? Did you even love me? Or did you just want a good laugh out of this, while I fell deeper for you," choked out Sasuke.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke, "I really didn't want to hurt you Sasuke. And no I never really loved you. It was a fling of some sorts."

Sasuke laughed bitterly, "Well then, that answers my questions than. But that's a laugh. Not wanting to hurt me. Fucking good job that was."

Naruto pushed Sai off of him again, before standing up. He walked over to Sasuke, planning on embracing the trembling raven, "Sasuke come on. Let's work this out."

But all Sasuke did was push Naruto away from him. He took a couple of steps back, "Don't fucking touch me Naruto. You just lost that right. When you fucking cheated on me with that bastard and you didn't tell me anything. You made me fall deeper for you, while you toyed around with my heart. Than shattering it in a million pieces. So no this won't work out, Naruto. It won't ever."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Come on, we can work this out Sasuke."

"No we can't Naruto. I refuse to be used like this again. Because all that I truly meant to you was a good fuck. Even though I didn't let it get that far in our relationship. And what hurts so much more, was that you were fucking leading me on, for our entire relationship. So I'll do you a favour. We're over Naruto. Have fun with your new fling," choked out Sasuke, as his eyes glittered with unshed tears. He turned away from Naruto and Sai, walking away. He picked up the treat, paying for it, before leaving the cafe, which was when he let his tears fall. Sasuke didn't look back once.

Rain started to rapidly fall from the sky. Sasuke laughed humourlessly, _"This totally matches my mood. How convenient." _ With his free hand he wiped away the tears, but they still kept rolling down his face. Itachi who was waiting in the car, noticed that his brother was out of the cafe and was just standing in the middle of the rain, getting soaked. Itachi was worried, so he zipped up his jacket and got out of the car. He walked over to Sasuke, touching the boy's shoulders, "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up, starring in the eyes of his brother. Without warning, Sasuke embraced Itachi in a hug, where he started to sob. He just needed to be comforted right now. Itachi wrapped his arms around his younger sibling's shoulders, pulling the boy closer. He rubbed the back, of his trembling sibling, "Shhh. It's ok Sasuke. What's wrong?"

Sasuke just sobbed, collapsing in his older brother's arms. Itachi just tightened the hold on Sasuke, trying to provide comfort.

"Naruto was cheating on me. I never meant anything to him," choked out the boy.

Itachi tightened his hold. He continued to rub Sasuke's back, "I'm so sorry Sasuke. He had no right to do that to you. How long was he cheating on you for?"

"Four months after we got together. Aniki is hurts so much. It feels like by heart was torn out of my chest and stomped on. Make it go away," sobbed Sasuke.

Itachi kissed the top of Sasuke's head, "I'll make sure you never get hurt again otouto. That's a promise."

Sasuke just nodded; glad to be in his brother's arms, as Itachi comforted him.

"Can we go home now aniki?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi nodded, "Yeah. You're soaked to the bone. Let's get you in a nice warm bath and warm pjs. Plus we can have some hot chocolate and eat that treat you picked up."

Sasuke nodded. He pulled away from Itachi, looking at his older brother with an expression full of pain and sorrow. It tugged at Itachi's heart, as he wiped the tears from his otouto's face. Sasuke relaxed under the comfortable touch, as his brother helped him up. "Just wait in the car. I'll be right back alright."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright aniki."

With that said, Sasuke walked towards the car, getting inside. The treat was in his hand as he placed it beside him in the car. He leaned back, shivering as the wet clothes soaked into his bones. Sasuke forgot to wear his jacket, so his clothes were like a second skin on him. He buckled up, crossing his arms across his chest as he shivered.

Itachi walked into the cafe after his brother was secured in the car. He walked over to the treats, deciding to pick up something extra special for Sasuke. But out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar blonde with someone else. Itachi growled, before walking over towards them. When he arrived, he slammed his hands down on the table. Red eyes glared at Naruto and Sai who separated. "What is with all the interruptions? I'm trying to make out with my boyfriend here," protested Sai.

Itachi laughed darkly, while replying in a voice full of venom, "I can see that perfectly well."

Naruto gulped when he heard the familiar voice. He turned around, only to face a pissed off Itachi, "Um... hi Itachi."

Itachi glared at Naruto, "Hello to you too Naruto. We need to talk now."

Naruto nodded, not wanting to disobey Itachi. He detached from Sai, giving the other boy a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll be right back baby."

Sai grinned, "I'll be waiting."

Naruto followed Itachi to a secluded place, "What is it Itachi?"

"You want to know what's up. I'll tell you. Stay the fuck away from my little brother Naruto. Don't come near him again, if you value your life. You hurt him enough and he doesn't need you to rub salt into his wounds," growled Itachi.

Naruto shivered slightly at Itachi's tone of voice. He looked down, "I really didn't mean for this to happen Itachi."

"Bullshit Naruto. You've been leading him on for two fucking years. If you wanted out, you should've of told him sooner. Because by than he won't have fallen so hard for you. But now, you cheated on Sasuke, behind his back, while he thought everything was good. Then he catches you and it shatters him. Oh yes great job with that. Never mess with my little brother's heart, like you did. Because now you'll have to deal with me," replied Itachi hotly.

"Let me explain Itachi," protested Naruto.

"No I don't want to hear anything from you. They're all lies. See that's why I didn't want Sasuke to go out with you, but I allowed it because it made him happy and complete. I couldn't bear to see him hate me. But now I've proven my point. So stay the fuck away from him Naruto. If I find out you were anywhere near him, I'll kill you. So have a good life and if you value your life, never bother Sasuke again," replied Itachi.

With that said, Itachi walked away from a stunned blonde. He picked up the treat, paying for it. He then walked out of the cafe and towards his car. He climbed into the vehicle, looking over at his shivering younger brother, "Time to go home otouto."

Sasuke nodded, before drifting off to sleep, since he was worn out from his emotional rollercoaster. Itachi backed out of the parking lot, before raring down the road, heading straight for home.

To say the least, Naruto was stunned on the turn of events. He had no idea what the hell just happened. But he felt his heart hurting, which he wasn't sure why. Naruto was fairly sure that he was in love with Sai. But Sasuke's expression of betrayal and hurt flashed through his head; followed by Itachi's enraged expression. He shivered before pushing those thoughts out of his head. He walked back over to Sai, sliding in beside him.

"Welcome back," replied Sai.

"Thanks Sai," smiled Naruto who kissed Sai on the mouth.

Sai happily kissed back, before breaking apart. He pulled the boy towards him, "What was that about?"

"Just an overprotective brother. But don't worry, he didn't do anything to me," replied Naruto.

Sai smiled, "That's good. Shall we head towards your place? So we can make out and have sex."

Naruto snuggled into Sai's arms, "Sure. That sounds great."

Sai kissed Naruto's neck before he detached from Naruto. Naruto smiled, getting up. Sai was right behind. They walked out of the cafe hand in hand, heading towards Sai's car. Once inside and buckled up, both of them drove towards Naruto's place. Naruto was smiling and excited about what was going to happen when they get home. He shivered in delight as he gazed towards Sai. Having sex with Sai would get rid of Sasuke's haunting expression from his mind.

Itachi drove into the driveway, parking his car in the garage. He parked, turning off the ignition. He unbuckled his seatbelt and shook Sasuke. Sasuke groaned as he was roused into the world of waking. Glazed eyes starred back at Itachi. Itachi unbuckled his little brother, placing a hand on his forehead. He sighed, "Looks like you did get sick. Come on otouto, time to get you out of those drenched clothes."

Sasuke nodded, before stepping out of the car. Itachi picked up the treats, before getting out of the car. He locked the doors and led his trembling little brother into the house. Itachi placed the treats on the counter in the kitchen. He picked up Sasuke with ease, carrying him upstairs to the bathroom.

"Put it me down aniki," protested Sasuke weakly.

"No can do. You're weary. On the other hand you will get out of these wet clothes and into a hot bath. After that, into warm pjs and into bed," replied Itachi.

Sasuke sighed, knowing he could never win with his brother, "Fine."

Itachi grinned, as he ran a warm bath. Sasuke stripped out of his clothes, shivering violently. See Itachi and Sasuke's parents were killed in a car accident, when Sasuke was seven years old. At the beginning both were placed in a foster home, until Itachi came of age. When he was the legal age, he became Sasuke's guardian. Their foster father Kakashi, still occasionally checks up on the boys, to make sure they were alright. But that's beside the fact. Itachi had wrangled Sasuke into the nice warm bath. Sasuke sighed in relief as the warm water washed over him. Itachi left the bathroom to give his brother some privacy. But not before placing a pair of warm pjs on the counter, so Sasuke can change into them. He took Sasuke's wet clothes towards the laundry room, before settling down on the couch.

After some time Sasuke got out of the bath. He dried himself, slipping on the warm pjs. Once changed, he walked downstairs. He spotted his brother lounging on the couch, watching some TV. Sasuke smiled softly before walking over to his brother. He sat down beside him. Itachi noticed his brother, "Feeling any better?"

Sasuke looked over at his brother, "Sort of. It still doesn't help the hurting."

Itachi sighed, pulling his younger brother towards him. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, "Everything will work out in the end otouto. But I think it's time for bed. You're sick."

Sasuke snuggled closer to Itachi; he nodded sleepily, "Ok. Can you sleep with me aniki?"

Itachi smiled, "Of course I will. I'll comfort you."

Sasuke nodded, drifting off to sleep, "Thank you aniki."

Itachi smiled, kissing his the top of his brother's head. He flickered off the TV, before he stood up. He picked up Sasuke, leaving the living room. He turned the lights off as he went upstairs. Itachi opened the door to his room. He walked over to his bed, which was near the window, before placing Sasuke down. Itachi changed into his pjs, before crawling into bed. He pulled Sasuke towards him, as he played with his brother's hair. He sighed, feeling a powerful urge of protection over the younger one. He vowed to never let anything hurt Sasuke again, if he can help it. Itachi hated seeing his brother, so broken. But all he could really offer was comfort for the distraught boy. He drifted off to sleep, holding his brother close.

TBC

**Silverfox**: There chapter 1 is done. Isn't Itachi the sweetest to his younger brother?

**Sasuke**: I can't believe Naruto cheated on me.

**Silverfox**: That's what fits in the story. Besides now you have a loving protective older brother.

**Sasuke**: (grumbles) I still hate him.

**Silverfox**: No you don't

**Sasuke**: Fine, whatever.

**Silverfox**: (shows the victory sign) That's right I win. Anyways please R&R. Stay tune for the next chapter.

**Naruto**: Coming towards a computer near you.

**Silverfox**: (laughs) Very funny Naruto.

**Naruto**: (smiles a foxy grin) I try my best. Believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silverfox**: Welcome to chapter 2 of Unforgivable. We have a special guest today. Welcome Itachi. (cheering happens in the background)

**Itachi**: (walks out) Hello everyone. I'm the special guest here.

**Sasuke**: (glares) Why are you here?

**Itachi**: (pouts) Can't I visit my darling little brother?

**Sasuke**: You killed our family.

**Itachi**: (rubs his eyes) How many times do I have to tell you Sasuke? It was necessary.

**Sasuke**: (growls, while charging) No it wasn't now die.

**Itachi**: (sighs, blocking the incoming attack) Foolish little brother.

Sound of fight in the background, with curses of all sorts and different attacks.

**Silverfox**: (sweatdrops) Anyways, I don't own anyone or the show. I think it was a bad idea to invite Itachi.

**Kakashi**: You think.

**Silverfox**: (jumps back in fright) Ahh. Don't do that Kakashi.

**Kakashi**: (laughs) It's fun.

**Silverfox**: (sweatdrops) Right. Anyways please leave a review and **NO FLAMES.** But in other words, enjoy chapter 2.

**Silverfox**: **warning, lemon in this chapter**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and Sai arrived at Naruto's place shortly after. Once the car was parked and locked, Sai attacked the boy's mouth. He then trailed kisses down and attacked the boy's neck.

"Ngh. Not here Sai," replied Naruto panting.

Sai unlatched himself, "Fine."

Naruto grinned and hurried inside with Sai. Once they were inside, the door shut behind them and Sai literally jumped on Naruto. Naruto moaned as Sai attacked his neck brutally, while leading them upstairs to the bedroom. Naruto panted as he had another mind-blowing kiss from Sai, before the bedroom door was thrown open. Sai grabbed Naruto, tossing him on the bed. He attacked Naruto, while removing the blonde's shirt. He tossed it aside. He trailed kissed down Naruto's neck, before he latched onto the nipple. He sucked it greedily, causing it to harden, before latching onto the other one and giving it the same treatment. Naruto moaned, as pleasure travelled down his spine. Sai's hand traveled downwards, feeling a bulge. He broke off from Naruto, "Is this for me, baby?"

Naruto panted, "Fuck you Sai. Just freaking fuck me. Hard and fast."

Sai laughed, "Gladly baby."

Sai attacked Naruto's mouth, as the blonde removed the other's boy's shirt. Sai's hand ghosted over the waistband, before swiftly pulling off the blonde's pants and boxers, tossing them towards the side, as the erection stood tall without the restraining clothing. Sai chuckled, before he took the whole length into his mouth. He hummed, sending vibrations.

"Fuck Sai. More," moaned Naruto.

Sai smiled, before his teeth grazed the length, while the tongue slipped into the slit. Naruto gasped his back arching. He panted, moaning. Sai took that as a good sign and continued his ministrations.

"I'm going....going...," replied Naruto.

Sai released the length, leaving Naruto pouting and unsatisfied. He snickered at the blonde's expression. He attacked the boy's mouth with a long passionate kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss, tearing off the other boy's bottoms. He tossed them towards the side, freeing Sai's erection.

Sai moved from the mouth, towards the neck, suckling it. Naruto tilted his head to the side, giving the other boy more access. "Stop teasing Sai," moaned Naruto.

"But it's so much fun. Beg Naru-chan beg." replied Sai.

"Sai...fuck me now. I can want you inside of me. I need you," replied Naruto.

Sai nodded, "So where's the lube?"

Naruto dug around in the dresser, before pulling out a tube of lube. Sai took it, putting on a good amount on his fingers. Naruto's legs were spread wide, showing off the boy's quivering hole. He stuck one into the withering boy. Naruto moaned in discomfort and pain, but Sai covered his mouth with a passionate kiss. All thoughts drifted from Naruto's head and he didn't even notice that a second finger was put in. There was scissoring movement, as he stretched the boy. He travelled towards Naruto's neck, latching on it as a third finger was added. Naruto arched in pleasure as the finger hit the bundle of nerves.

"There is it," replied Sai.

He attacked the bundle of nerves over again, making Naruto wither more on the bed.

"In...me...now," demanded Naruto, who had a slight layer of sweat.

Sai smiled, before he put a good amount of lube on his length, as he pulled out his fingers. Once that was done, Sai lined his length to Naruto's entrance, before he swiftly plunged into the tight heat. Sai moaned as the heat and tightness encased him. He just hoped he didn't come right away. Naruto shifted getting comfortable, "Move now."

Sai didn't hesitate. He pulled out of the boy and slammed right into him, hitting his special bundle of nerves. Naruto moaned loudly as his sweet spot was hit over and over again.

"Faster. Harder," panted Naruto.

Sai obliged and quickened his pace and strength. He kissed Naruto's mouth, before trailing down towards Naruto's weeping length. He engulfed it, deep throated it, as he matched his pace with his thrusts. Naruto's back arched in pleasure, as he felt himself abused into two different spots. He moaned, feeling his climax coming up. Naruto couldn't hold it anymore. He came hard and fast into Sai's waiting mouth, "Arg. SAI!"

Sai gulped down all the essences or what he could at least take. He looked over at the panting boy, "You taste good Naru-chan."

He kissed the boy, letting Naruto taste himself. Naruto moaned as he sweet spot was abused over and over again. He harden quickly again, which Sai fisted, while playing with Naruto's balls. Naruto moaned, as Sai quickened his pace. Pretty soon Naruto came a second time, more violently than before all over their chests, shouting his lover's name, "SAI!"

Sai groaned as he felt Naruto tightened around his length. He came in hard and fast into his lover. Sai rode out his climax out before pulling out, "That was amazing Naru-chan."

Naruto sleepily nodded, "Yeah it was. That is the best sex I ever had."

He snuggled into Sai's warm embrace, drifting off to sleep. Sai smiled, pulling his little lover closer to him. He drifted off to sleep too.

The next morning came soon enough. Itachi woke up, when his alarm went off. He detached himself from Sasuke and got ready. Once he was changed, he decided to wake up his younger brother. He lightly shook the boy, "Sasuke time to get up."

Sasuke wearily opened his eyes. They were glazed over with fever, "I don't feel so good aniki."

Itachi frowned, feeling his brother's forehead. He removed it after awhile, "Looks like you got a pretty high fever Sasuke. I think its best that you stay home from school today."

Sasuke nodded, "Kay."

He drifted off to sleep again. Itachi shook his head, walking down to the kitchen, to pick up some things. Boy was he surprised when he spotted a familiar face in the kitchen. "What are you doing here Kakashi?"

"Can't a guy, visit his favourite adoptive sons," replied Kakashi grinning.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I didn't say you can't visit."

He walked over to the cabinet, taking out a bowl. He walked towards the sink, filling the bowl with ice cold water. Itachi took a glass, filling it up with water too. Kakashi noticed it, "What are you doing Itachi?"

"Sasuke came down with a fever. After standing outside in the rain," answered Itachi.

Kakashi looked concerned, "How did that happen?"

Itachi looked at Kakashi anger in his eyes, "We were at the Mew Mew cafe, picking up some treats. When Sasuke spotted Naruto coming in with another guy. Sasuke confronted them and it turns out Naruto was cheating on Sasuke four months after they got to together. Naruto was leading Sasuke on for two fucking years. When Sasuke found out, he was shattered and really upset. I comforted him and brought him home. Then I confronted Naruto before I left. Sasuke came down with a fever today. Yesterday it was just starting."

Kakashi felt concern fill through him about his younger adoptive son. "I can't believe Naruto did that."

"Neither could I. Anyways Sasuke's staying home from school today. I'm going to stay with him. You on the other hand, have a class to teach," replied Itachi as he headed upstairs.

"Fine, fine. I'll check on you guys later. Later," replied Kakashi as he left.

Itachi just shook his head; he grabbed some medicine and a washcloth, before walking back towards his room. He woke up Sasuke, "Here take these. It will help bring the fever down."

Sasuke nodded, taking the class of water and the pills. He swallowed them down, while finishing off the water. Sasuke laid back down, drifting off to sleep. Itachi placed a washcloth on his sick brother's forehead, before taking a seat. He sighed, _"It's going to be a long day."_

Naruto and Sai woke up to the sound of his alarm. Sai lightly kissed his lover, before getting out of bed, "Time for school Naru-chan."

Naruto whipped around smiling at his lover. He nodded, before getting out of bed. He winced a little bit from his lower regions, "I think you were a little rough last night babe."

Sai chucked, wrapping Naruto in his arms, "You asked for it."

Naruto pouted, before smiling. He walked into the bathroom and showered. He was changed and done in a matter of minutes. Sai smiled, already ready. They had a quick breakfast, before heading off to school. Sai parked in the school parking lot. After he parked, both of them got out the car. Sai quickly kissed Naruto, before going their separate ways, since they had different classes. Naruto smiled brightly as he walked into his English class. He grabbed his usually seat, before looking around the class. He looked behind him, frowning a little bit. He noticed that Sasuke wasn't here for some odd reason. Naruto shrugged as he watched his other classmates walk into class. His thoughts drifted back towards last night, remembering Sasuke's expression when he broke up with him and found out the truth. It still haunted him, that expression. Naruto pushed it aside, focusing on class.

Pretty soon, a boy with a wolfish grin and red triangles on his face with wild hair; appeared in front of Naruto.

"Morning Naruto," replied the boy.

Naruto grinned, "Morning Kiba."

"So any idea where Sasuke is? He's usually here by now and you both would be making out or something by now," replied Kiba.

Naruto shrugged as he looked at his friend, "No idea. Besides he broke up with me last night."

To say the least, Kiba was stunned. He thought that both of his friends were madly in love with each other and breaking up, wasn't even in the picture.

"Why?" asked Kiba, who was pretty curious about it.

Naruto looked down on the desk, "Well he sort of caught me, with Sai last night. You know making out and stuff like that. Anyways he confronted me and I told him the truth and he ended the relationship."

Kiba was shocked, "Are you telling me, that you've been cheating on Sasuke? For how long Naruto?"

Naruto didn't look up once, "About four months into the relationship."

Kiba sighed, before he glared at Naruto, "That was extremely low Naruto. Very low. You shouldn't have led him on for so long."

Naruto sighed, "I know. Itachi gave me the same speech."

Kiba shook his head, "Damn right he did. You know how protective he is over his younger brother. He would do anything to protect him from getting hurt. Besides if he got involved. You're asking for an early grave, because you're not going to be able to get close to him anymore."

"I know that. But I could really care less. I never really loved Sasuke. Now Sai on the other hand, I love with all my heart," replied Naruto.

Kiba slammed his hands down on the desk, making Naruto jump. Kiba was not happy with his best friend. He could never do something like that to Hinata. Kiba loved her with his entire heart and would never cheat on her.

"I can't believe you Naruto. That's horrible. You should've of broken up with him sooner or better yet, never asked him out. I can't believe you would do something that low and shallow," replied Kiba hotly.

Naruto looked up at Kiba, "I don't really care."

Kiba just shook his head, before he walked away. He was not happy with his best friend right now. He grabbed his seat and waited for class to start.

Class started to fill in and everyone was talking amongst each other. There English teacher was late again, but then again he's always late. Naruto sighed, as he doodled, waiting for class to start. He gazed towards the empty seat and for some reason; he was feeling guilty about what he did. Naruto shoved those thoughts to the side, planning on ignoring them. Soon enough their teacher walked in, about half an hour into class. He looked at his class, sitting behind his desk.

"I'm sorry I'm late. But I was lost on the road of life," replied their teacher who was none other than Kakashi.

"Liar," shouted his class.

Kakashi just grinned, even though it couldn't be seen underneath his mask. He was also wearing an eye patch on his left eye. "Now now class. Settle down. I want you all to read chapter four in your novel study. After that, I want you to write a reading response to it. And if you have time after, I want you to write an essay on something that is similar to your novel."

The class groaned and got straight to work. Kakashi pulled out his orange little book and started to read it. While his class worked on the assignments that Kakashi gave them. Kakashi was known as a lazy teacher and very slack off. That was why; most of the class loved him as a teacher. But his assignments could be tough and he did assign homework usually every day. Naruto was working on his assignments, groaning at what Kakashi assigned them. But he knew that Kakashi was one of his favourite teachers.

Back at Sasuke's place, Itachi was tending his sick brother. He sighed as he moved some hair out of Sasuke's forehead. He could feel the heat radiating off his younger brother. Itachi re-wetted the cloth and placed it on Sasuke's forehead. He shook his head, as he looked at his brother.

"You did get sick extremely fast," replied Itachi.

Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes. He felt awful and just wanted to curl up and die, "I really don't feel good."

"I know otouto. You'll feel better soon enough," replied Itachi.

Sasuke nodded, before he closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep shortly after. Itachi stood up, heading towards the bathroom. It was time for Sasuke to take his pills again. He hated seeing his little brother sick, but when he was, Itachi never left Sasuke's side. He stayed besides him and took care of Sasuke, until his younger brother was well again. This time was going to be no different. Itachi was now in overprotective mood. He refused to let the blonde come near Sasuke ever again. Not after he hurt his brother so much. Oh Naruto was going to go through hell to get even close to Sasuke again. Itachi shook his head and took care of his sick brother, while planning ways to get revenge on Naruto. Oh yes, it would be most enjoyable. He chuckled, as he re-wet the cloth and placed it on Sasuke's forehead. It was going to be a long road, but Itachi knew that Sasuke would heal and recover over time. No matter how long it takes.

TBC

**Silverfox**: There you have it. Chapter 2 is done. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Kakashi**: (grins) I got my appearance in there. Yay. So Itachi and Sasuke still fighting?

**Silverfox**: (nods.) Yep. But they'll get over it soon enough.

**Kakashi**: I totally agree. Anyways stay tune for chapter 3, coming soon

**Silverfox**: Yep so please R&R

**Sasuke**: I'll kill you Itachi.

**Itachi**: Try as you must. But you won't succeed.

**Sasuke:** I will too.

**Silverfox and Kakashi**: (sweatdrops) Right anyways. Stay tune. Maybe they'll resolve their differences, by next chapter. Later everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silverfox**: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about the delay. Just been busy with school and I wasn't sure where I wanted to go. But I'm back and writing again. So I'll update hopefully regularly. Well school is over for the summer and I'll try to update often.

**Sasuke**: So that's your excuse. Lame. I demand to know more.

**Naruto**: Calm down Sasuke.

**Sasuke**: (punches him) Don't make me calm down. You cheated on me you bastard.

**Naruto**: (sighs and rubs his cheek) You know I love you.

**Sasuke**: (glared) Yeah right.

**Silverfox**: (looks confused) Where's Itachi?

**Sasuke**: (shrugged) Around. Anyways get to writing or I'll inflict harm on you.

**Silverfox**: Sure, sure. If you do that, this story won't get updated.

**Sasuke**: Damn.

**Silverfox**: (grins) Anyways I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Just the storyline.

**Naruto**: (nods) Yep. Well enjoy Chapter 3. Oh and **NO FLAMES**. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

The classes flew by and Kiba literally refused to talk to Naruto. Of course the blonde didn't care. He had located Sai, before sitting down beside him. He snuggled into his boyfriend. "Hey Sai."

Sai smiled and kissed the blonde, "Well hello Naruto."

Naruto smiled and kissed him back. Sai smiled and wrapped his arm around the blonde. They had lunch together and third and fourth periods together and right now it was lunch. Usually Naruto would be sitting with Kiba, but the dog boy was giving him the cold shoulder. Of course it didn't bother Naruto, or it didn't seem to have bothered him. But that was a lie, in a way. Kiba was Naruto's best friend and with his friend giving him the cold shoulder. Well it hurt a bit. Although he couldn't blame the dog boy, Naruto was just using Sasuke. The blonde had no strong romantic feelings for Sasuke. But the guilt was still eating him up a bit. Sai noticed that his boyfriend seemed to be lost in thought. He waved his hand in front of the sullen boy, "Hey Naruto baby. What's wrong?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and smiled softly towards Sai. He shook his head, "Sorry. Just spaced out there."

Sai tilted his head to the side, "Tell me what's wrong."

The blonde sighed and looked down, "Nothing. Me and Kiba just got into a fight. And he's giving me the cold shoulder."

Sai hugged him, "It's ok baby. Don't worry." He smiled and kissed the blonde again. Naruto smiled and kissed him back. They didn't care that, they were kissing in the middle of the cafeteria. No one really paid much attention to them anyways. But one boy was glaring heatly at the young couple. He couldn't stand what his best friend did.

Kiba growled and slammed his tray down at the table. His friends, which consisted of Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji. Also at the table was Ino, Sakura, Neji and Gaara. They were all friends and shared classes together. But when they spotted Kiba, they could sense the dark aura that surrounded him. So they scooted back a bit and let Kiba grab a seat. The dog boy sat down and started to chow down. He wasn't talking with his friends too much. Neji decided to break the awkward silence, "Kiba what exactly is wrong?"

Kiba looked up and growled, "Naruto, is a heartless bastard."

Sakura looked at him, "Why say that Kiba? Besides isn't he dating Sasuke?"

Kiba laughed, but there was no humour in it, "He's heartless. Sasuke broke up with him."

They were all stunned. They knew the raven deeply loved the blonde ball of sunshine and him breaking it off. Now that was a shocker, a really big shocker. They wanted to know what happened and what caused Sasuke to do something that drastic.

Ino decided to voice the question, "What happened and why?"

Kiba bit into his food. He chowed and swallowed, before his hands gripped the table, "That fucking bastard was cheating on Sasuke. With fucking Sai. And that's not even the worse part yet. It turns out that, Naruto was with Sai, four months into his relationship with Sasuke. He led Sasuke on, for two bloody years. And Sasuke found out and broke it off."

They looked at Kiba, shock on their faces. They could never think that Naruto would stoop down that low. That was so unlike him. Now they could really see why Kiba was so pissed off. They couldn't help but feel the same way. Hinata touched Kiba's shoulder and the boy calmed down. His girlfriend would make everything better for him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He then went back to eating his lunch, just like everyone else.

Soon lunch was over and they all headed towards their last classes. Everyone went to class. Soon the day was over and everyone left. All of Naruto and Sasuke's friends, decided to visit the raven and see how he was doing. Naruto on the other hand was in complete bliss. He kissed Sai deeply, before he headed towards Sai's car. They got in and buckled up. They were indeed going to have some fun, when they got home. Even though that fun included; a bed and them both being very naked. It was a perfect and Naruto couldn't wait. He wanted to play with his boyfriend. He loved Sai more than anything and wanted the other boy, inside of him. Making him call out his name and making him moan in delight. He blushed and Sai smiled at his boyfriend, "We'll have lots of fun."

Naruto nodded and grinned, "I can't wait."

Sai nodded, "Me either."

They pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared down the street. Naruto's friends shook their heads and glared. They went on their way to visit the raven haired boy. It wasn't right on what Naruto did to Sasuke. Not right at all and it seemed that the blonde didn't give a damn.

Neji sighed, "This is unexpected. I never thought Naruto could go down that low."

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah. Poor Sasuke. He doesn't deserve it."

Kiba had to agree, "No he doesn't. Come on let's go visit the boy. Maybe we can cheer him up a bit."

They nodded and headed to Sasuke's place. They were going to stand by their friend, no matter what happened. They would make the boy, feel better. Even though, they knew that Itachi was already on the rampage on that. And come to think of it, they weren't feeling sorry at all for Naruto. Right now, they all highly believed that Naruto would get what he deserved. No one hurts people like that and gets away from it unscratched.

The group of friends arrived at the big mansion that was loaming over head. They spotted Itachi's car parked outside where the garage was. When the Uchiha brothers' parents died, they left a huge inheritance towards their only children. So they both moved into this mansion that overlooked a beautiful view. But of course there were maids and other people who worked within the household. But they did get paid well, for their work. Anyways the gate was open and the group walked up the stairs to the front door. They looked at each other and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and there was a middle aged man that answered. He looked at them. "Can I help you?"

Kiba nodded. "Yes. Can we please see Sasuke?"

The butler frowned, "The young master is sick and doesn't want company right now."

Hinata clutched onto Kiba's arm. "Please can we see them?"

The butler was about to answer, when Itachi came into view. He smiled, when he spotted Sasuke's friends. "Come in. Come in. Sasuke could use some company."

They smiled and moved pass the butler, who closed the door behind him. He went off to do his other chores. Itachi smiled and took them to the living room. The TV was going and there was Sasuke. He was dressed in his pjs and sipping some hot chocolate. A blanket was draped over his legs.

They walked over to Sasuke and all of them grabbed a seat. Kiba looked over at Sasuke. "I heard what happened. From that jackass of a friend of mine. So we decided to come and cheer you up."

Neji nodded. "Yes. What he did wasn't right. You shouldn't have been treated like that."

Sasuke gazed at them and a small smile was on his face. It was a still red with fever, but the fever wasn't as high as it was this morning. He nodded his head. "Thanks. I really appreciate it. You guys are good friends."

They smiled and Sakura gave him a small gift, "Here a get well present for you."

Sasuke smiled and opened it. It was a little get well card, with all their signatures on it. Inside the box was a beautiful onyx necklace in the shape of a wolf. He smiled and lightly traced it. "Thanks. What is it for?"

"Well before we came here, we decided to pick it up. We knew you were looking at it for awhile. So we put all our money together and got it. I hope it makes you feel better too," replied Ino.

Sasuke smiled, as Itachi grabbed a seat beside his younger brother. He looked at the faces of all his brother's friends and smiled again. He was happy, that some of his friends decided to stick with Sasuke, after what Naruto did. He then turned back to his younger brother. Sasuke put the necklace on and it suited him perfectly. "Thank you all so much. This actually is making me feel a little bit better."

They smiled and hung out together, until they all had to go home for supper. Sasuke bid them farewell and told them, he will be back in school in no time. They smiled and waved goodbye before leaving back to their places. Soon all that was left was Itachi and Sasuke.

Although they ended up getting another visitor, not to long after his friends left. It was none other than Kakashi. He smiled and was bringing Sasuke his homework from all his classes. "Yo."

Itachi groaned, "What do you want Kakashi?"

Kakashi pouted, "You're so cruel Itachi. I was just dropping by to check up on you all. And of course drop off Sasuke-chan's homework. We don't want him to fall behind."

Sasuke glared. "Don't call me Sasuke-chan. I don't like it. But thanks for the homework."

Kakashi grinned, "So kind."

He handed the homework over to the sick boy. Itachi shook his head and started to cook dinner. While, Sasuke started to do his homework. He had that cute look of concentration on his face. Even when he was sick, he still put school work above anything. Itachi just laughed and let Kakashi stay the night. Of course the man was going to either way. Although his friends were suppose to be stopping by today, but Itachi wasn't sure when they were coming over. But he knew that they would do anything to protect Sasuke from getting hurt again. Kakashi grinned and pulled out his orange book. No one was ever allowed to see it, but when they were younger. They always tried to grab the book, of course it failed miserably. Kakashi would just laugh at their poor attempts, while the two boys pouted. Those were the good old times. The times where they were all so innocent.

Back at Naruto's place, the boy was panting and curled up beside Sai. Sai was moving his hand through Naruto's hair. They just had a huge sex and make out session and both parties loved it. Naruto gazed towards his lover, "We should get something to eat. I'm starving."

Sai leaned down and softly kissed him, before slipping out of bed. "I'll make it. Just rest love."

Naruto nodded and shifted in bed. He could still feel Sai moving in and out of him. It was just so damn good. Oh how he loved Sai more than anything. He even forgot all about Sasuke and his haunting look. He was just a pile of goo, waiting for his lover to come back. He yawned and slowly drifted to sleep. All the past events just flew out of his mind and he relaxed in perfect peace and darkness. Naruto was clearly at ease and nothing would change his mind. Not Sasuke and not Kiba. He just wanted to be in this moment forever and be with the one he loved. While just forgetting everything and being at peace with himself.

Sai laughed as he saw his lover sleeping away. He was cooking supper, while watching his blonde lover sleep. Sai really loved Naruto and thought he was so lucky to have a great guy like him. He laughed and was so happy. He had swiped the blonde, from Sasuke's hands. How he hated that raven and was so happy that he won. If he could, he would totally get Sasuke out of the picture. So that he could have the blonde fox all to himself. But he couldn't get pass Sasuke's damn older brother and friends. So he had to improvise elsewhere. Sai had fallen for Naruto, when he first laid eyes on him and he wanted him. Of course by that time, he knew that Sasuke was dating the fox. But damn well, was he going to change it. So when they met just four months after Sasuke and Naruto got together, they hit it off well. So Sai managed to convince Naruto to go out with him and date him. At first the fox was reluctant, but he slowly did fall for Sai. He eagerly snapped up the fox and made the fox his. Now they were in a blissful relationship and he couldn't be happier. Although, Sasuke was still a damn obstacle, that had to be permanently out of the picture. How he was going to do that, even Sai wasn't quite sure yet. But when he figured out a way, he will use it. He hummed happily and cooked their supper. The smell wafted through the room and hit Naruto. The blonde woke up and walked to the kitchen. He winced and sat down, smiling brightly at Sai. Sai kissed him softly, before handing the fox his dinner. He sat down and they ate in peace. They were happy and content in their life and nothing could go wrong.

Just as Sasuke and Itachi were getting settled for supper, there was a loud bang at the door. Itachi blinked and stood up walking towards the door. Kakashi shrugged and started to eat his supper, while the boy's homework was on the side, almost done. Sasuke blinked and looked towards where his brother left too, wondering who it was. The door broke open and in stepped a blonde followed by a red head and a blue haired man.

"Yeah. It seems I have broken the door down," replied the blonde artist. He gazed towards Itachi who was fuming at their now broken door.

He glared sharply at the artist, "You could've of just knocked Deidara. We would've of just let you in."

Deidara looked at him and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry about that un."

Itachi rubbed his forehead in irritation, "You still owe me a new door Deidara."

The red head shook his head and slapped the back Deidara's head, "Dei. Look what you did now."

The blonde laughed, "Sorry Sasori-dano."

Sasori shook his head, "I'm sorry he's a complete idiot."

Itachi sighed, "Don't worry. Come in come in. We have something to replace the door you broke."

The blue haired man laughed, "Chill Itachi. We just came, because we're all living with both you and Sasuke from now on. We got kicked out and your place is big enough for everyone. So the rest of the gang will be here soon enough."

Itachi's jaw dropped in shock, as he looked at his best friend who had a shark like appearance around him, "Please tell me you're kidding Kisame."

Kisame shook his head, "Nope. Deidara blew up the house by accident."

He groaned and walked back to the kitchen. He was mumbling about blasted blonde artists who loves blowing things up. Than he was worried about how his own house was going to last. The three friends walked in, as the butler replaced the door. They all smiled and greeted Sasuke and Kakashi. They both greeted them back. The boys got themselves settled and Itachi served them food, before sitting down. With his friends the Akatsuki around, things were going to turn into something much worse. But then again, Sasuke now had extra protection. They were all protective over Itachi's younger brother. Things weren't looking up so good right now and from it, many new events will unfold. Whether it would be good or bad, even they didn't know. Their main task was to heal Sasuke and make sure that he will never get hurt again.

TBC

**Silverfox**: Yay, chapter three is done. And everyone's favourite Akatsuki members are now in the picture. Now if that would be good or bad. Well you have to find out and read the next chapter.

**Sasuke**: (reads it over) Damn. Now I'm stuck with those members. My life just got worse.

**Naruto**: (puts a hand on his shoulder) Relax Sasuke. It will be all good.

**Sasuke**: (shoves his hand away) Don't touch me. You still fucking cheated on me. I'm not forgiving you. Besides that means I have more protection. You can't make it up to me anymore.

**Naruto**: (curses) Damn.

**Itachi**: (wraps his arms around Sasuke) Don't worry little brother. I'll protect you from him.

**Sasuke**: (struggles to get Itachi off of him) Damn. Let me go.

**Itachi**: (doesn't let go) Not until we reform our bond.

**Sasuke**: (Screams)

**Silverfox**: (sighs and shakes her head) Ok. Let's leave them alone for now. So please R&R. I'm still sorry about the long delay. So please stay tuned and enjoy. Things are starting to pick up. I wonder what will happen now, since the Akatsuki is now in the picture. Stay tuned for chapter four.


End file.
